marathongamefandomcom-20200214-history
We're Everywhere (Level)
We're Everywhere is the sixth level in Marathon 2: Durandal. It is the third and final level of Volunteers, the second chapter of the game. Synopsis You have been teleported here from Come and Take your Medicine. The first terminal is a message from Durandal. He first demonstrates to you his rampancy, by sarcastically stating that Tycho accused him of being sarcastic and held a grudge against him for six years. He then tells you that he has detected Tycho nearby, signifying that the Pfhor's reinforcements have arrived. In order to land heavy machinery to defend against the reinforcements, Durandal wants you to open a pair of heavy doors, and then to return to the terminal. If you return to the terminal prematurely, Durandal tells you about the Pfhor's Ministry for the Eradication Through Imitation of Hostile Species Unsuitable for Enslavement, the committee which produced the simulacrums which boarded the . They worked meticulously to design several versions, but made the mistake of dressing them all in green coveralls, which made all of the airlock technicians, who wore the same uniform, wander the ship naked during the attack. The second terminal is a message from Thoth. It is broken up and corrupted, and, while it all grammatically makes sense, only the first line can be discerned to mean anything to the player. Thoth tells you that he was left behind, presumably by the Jjaro, and his fate and another are shared. After the two doors are opened, you are teleported to Ex Cathedra. Points of Interest The Fusion Pistol can be found on this level. To retrieve it, at the start of the level jump off the platform and head left through the sewage, you will find something similar to underwater steps leading to a switch, on the sewage channel floor the Fusion Pistol will teleport in with roughly 6 Fusion Batteries. The Second Pistol can also be obtained here as the security BoBs will drop it if killed. List of Terminals * 65124.134.12## * R-cdiurnal<39c.0.> * readdress2^knstnt 49-f Secrets * In the room south of the 2x shield recharger, there is a room that has two hexagonal pillars in it and several switches. Before you can attempt to enter this room, you need to destroy the grid-like panel that is near the shuttle bay doors. Once this switch is destroyed, return to the above room, and hit the switch in the southeast corner of the room (the one that is nearly half submerged in the sewage), which both activates one of the platforms, as well as opens a secret door back at the beginning of the level near where the fusion pistol is located. By following the secret door that is revealed, you'll enter this room. Jump across from the rising platform to the other one, then hit the switch on the northwest wall to activate this platform. At its apex is a horde of shotgun ammo. Be careful not to hit the switch in the northeast wall, as there is a destructible panel which you will most likely hit with a grenade shot, and which renders the other switches in this room inoperative. *On the side of the map where you need to open the shuttle bay doors, there is a narrow shelf just above the water level that has a small ammo cache on it. Trivia * This level's name is a reference to the BoB saying "They're Everywhere!", the original voice line from the BoBs in the first Marathon. Sources Marathon 2: Durandal - Level 5: We're Everywhere Category:Marathon 2 Levels